


Spadające płatki wiśni

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to tekst, od którego napisania, nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać, odkąd tylko zobaczyłam całe anime. Kanon zachowany do czwartego odcinka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spadające płatki wiśni

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Disharmony (anga971)  
> Beta: brak  
> Fandom: Hybrid Child  
> Pairing: Tsukishima/Kuroda

Niepewne spojrzenie, którym obrzuca trzymaną przeze mnie lalkę sprawia, że przez chwilę wątpię we wszystko, co wydawało mi się, że wiem. 

— I co ja mam z _tym_ zrobić? 

Odpowiedź nie jest trudna, ale mimo wszystko, zdając sobie sprawę, jak niewiele czasu tak naprawdę nam zostało, odpowiadam z taką siłą, jakby to miało być moje ostatnie słowo. 

— Kochać.

*

Ból jest tak silny, że mam ochotę zakończyć to wszystko tu i teraz. Może tak byłoby prościej, może na to czekałem każdego dnia, każdego miesiąca tej prowadzącej do niczego wojny. Jednak mimo odniesionych ran, przeżywałem. Nie poddałem się wówczas, nie mogę tego zrobić i teraz. Nie, kiedy jest tak blisko. 

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jest mi coraz ciężej iść; mam mroczki przed oczami, a każdy podmuch powietrza zdaje się mnie spowalniać. Mimo wszystko wiem, że mam coraz mniej czasu, księżyc niedługo ustąpi. Wschód słońca jest już bliski. 

Nie zastanawiam się nad powodami, podczas wojny zdążyłem już poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, zaakceptować błędy, jakie popełniłem, pomyłki, do których dopuściłem, a które odbiły się na moim dalszym losie. Jestem pewien, że to się nie zmieni, nawet kiedy stanę z nim twarzą w twarz. 

Ostatni zakręt. Kiedy wychodzę zza niego, dostrzegam dwóch strażników stojących przy bramie. Wykrzywiam wargi, czując, że bandaż na mojej szyi już zaczyna przesiąkać krwią, jednak równocześnie jestem pewien, iż mi to nie zagrozi. Wkrótce rana się zasklepi na tyle, by nie ubyło mi zbyt dużo krwi. Jeszcze trochę. 

— Stać! 

— Oficer Kuroda, przychodzę z wizytą do Ministra — charczę, drżąc pod wpływem mojego własnego głosu. Mężczyźni przez chwilę się wahają, jakby nie byli pewni, co powinni zrobić. 

— Zakazano kogokolwiek wpuszczać — wydusza w końcu z siebie jeden z nich, wychodząc o krok, jakby chciał mi pokazać, iż się nie boi. Że pojedynki, które stoczyłem są nieważne, że nie jestem kimś, kim mógłby sobie zawracać głowę. 

— Przykro nam, ale dostanie się do pałacu jest niemożliwe. 

Pałac… to słowo brzmi tak obco w moim umyśle. Nigdy tak nie myśleliśmy o tym domu, nikt go tak nie nazywał. Zresztą, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, póki jestem na zewnątrz. 

— Muszę — warczę, nacierając na nich. Nie wahają się, uderzając w moje rany, próbując mnie powstrzymać. Nie mają jednak pojęcia, że nie czuję dłużej bólu, że stał się on sprawą drugorzędną. — Tsukishima! — wrzeszczę, prąc na przód. Nogi się pode mną chwieją, ale odpycham od siebie strażników. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem. A może pamiętam aż nazbyt dobrze. Moment, w którym odwróciłem się od niego, otoczony jego zapachem, a może tak sobie tylko wmawiałem. Mając coś, co do niego należy, pozostawiając coś w ramach obietnicy. Zamierzam ją spełnić i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek stanął mi na drodze. Nawet on i jego strach. Jego upór. Ostry błysk w jego zielonych oczach, które nawiedzały mnie, ilekroć zamknąłem powieki. Nie ma prawa tak tego kończyć, nie ma prawa. — Tsukishima, wyłaź, ty cholerny tchórzu! — Nie mam tego na myśli. A może mam. Czuję, że z każdą chwilą, adrenalina coraz bardziej napędza mnie do kolejnych ruchów, sprawiając, iż mam siłę walczyć, iż mimo drżenia mięśni, jestem już coraz bliżej. Aż w końcu drzwi się otwierają, a ja jestem wolny. I nie zastanawiam się ani chwili dłużej, po prostu biegnę, ile mam sił w nogach, na ile pozwala mi mój spętany lękiem umysł.  
Kiedy dostaję się na schody, moje ruchy są nieskrępowane, gdy przekraczam próg, zawroty głowy są tak mocne, że muszę przytrzymać się ściany. Krople krwi brudzą podłogę, ale ignoruję to, mogąc patrzeć tylko na stojącą przede mną postać. Od razu dociera do mnie, kim takim jest i zaczynam się śmiać. Dźwięk jest obcy, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem go słyszałem. Postać wychodząca z pomieszczenia obok najwyraźniej myśli tak samo. 

— Co ty tu robisz, Kuroda? 

Czuję wzbierającą we mnie złość. Jakim prawem jeszcze o to pyta? Jednak nie patrzę w jego stronę. Słyszę jego kroki, jak powoli się do nas zbliża, ale wpatruję się jedynie w oczy stojącego przede mną młodzieńca, który jest łudząco podobny do Tsukishimy. 

— Mówi? 

— Czasami. 

Kiwam głową, wyciągając dłoń. Dotykam jego włosów, skóry na twarzy i jestem pewien, że mnie rozpoznaje, bo stoi, patrząc na mnie cierpliwie. Jest łudząco podobny do Tsukishimy. 

— Ile czasu minęło? 

— Dwa lata. 

Ponownie przytakuję. Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko lalka uległa rozwojowi. Co takiego ofiarował jej Tsukishima, że na tyle się rozwinęła, nauczyła się chodzić i mówić? Czy spełni swoją rolę? 

W końcu przede mną staje, a jego sobowtór usuwa się w cień. Widzę, jak gładzi go po ramieniu, a na twarzy lalki coś się zmienia. Gdyby nie sytuacja, byłbym pod wrażeniem tego, co udało mi się osiągnąć w tak krótkim czasie. Co to jest zaledwie kilka lat pracy nad stworzeniem czegoś pomiędzy człowiekiem a robotem? Czegoś, co samodzielnie się porusza, myśli… żyje? 

Tsukishima odwraca się, dając mi znak, bym za nim poszedł. To chyba do nas pasuje. Chociaż przez cały ten czas wyobrażałem sobie, jak to będzie znowu stanąć przed nim, zyskać szansę dotknięcia go i tym razem z niej nie zrezygnowania. Ale to zrobiłem. 

Kiedy zasuwam za sobą drzwi, nie pozwalam sobie na kolejną chwilę zawahania. Mimo tego, że na mnie nie patrzy, że stoi ze zwieszonymi ramionami, unikając mojego wzroku, nie waham się ani przez chwilę. Kiedy zagarniam go w moje ramiona, wdychając jego zapach, wszystko do mnie wraca. Uderza z całą siłą, aż się chwieję, aż nie potrafię dłużej ustać i obaj osuwamy się na ziemię. Drży w moich ramionach. Jego twarz przyciśnięta do zagłębienia mojej szyi, pozostawia za sobą wilgotne smugi. Trzymam go mocno, jak gdyby to miał być ostatni raz. Trzymam go, jak gdyby to wystarczyło, by odsunąć wchód słońca, by odwlec nieuniknione. 

Jesteśmy jednością. 

Nigdy nie było to tak intensywne, jak teraz, nigdy nie czułem się tak kompletny, jak w chwili, w której moje ciało wygięło się do jego, przyjmując wszystko, co mi daje. 

— Tsukishima — szepczę w jego włosy, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi. Przymykam powieki. Widzę ogromne drzewo wiśni, czuję pęd powietrza smagający moje policzki, kiedy biegniemy, dotyk chłodnej, drobne dłoni w swojej własnej, kiedy robię wszystko, by to kruche dziecko, które trzymam, ożyło. By poczuło, jak to jest _żyć_ , by dostało coś więcej niż chowanie się za drzewem. — Tsukishima — powtarzam i wbrew pragnieniu, głos mi się łamie. Urodziliśmy się w okrutnym świecie, od momentu narodzin skazani na los, który w końcu nas dopadł. Dlatego tak wytrwale pracowałem, chociaż Seiya uznawał to tylko za żarty i potrzebę sprawdzenia się, chociaż Tsukishima nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że mógłbym naprawdę coś osiągnąć. 

Ale teraz nareszcie nastał mój czas, by pokazać, jak wiele mógłbym znaczyć dla naszego klanu. Nastał czas, by pokazać tym wszystkim, którzy wolą ślepo podążać błędami przodków, że nie wszystko musi być takie, jakim się je zna. 

— Nie pozwolę ci — wyduszam z siebie jeszcze, rozpadając się pod jego dotykiem. Pod ciepłem jego warg przesuwających się wzdłuż mojej żuchwy, drżeniem dłoni próbujących dostać się do mojego ukrytego pod szatami ciała. — Słyszałem, że zamierzasz wziąć na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność.

— To nie jest twój wybór — mówi. — Umrę wraz ze wschodem słońca. Tak miało być. Resztę pozostawiam tobie.

— Co?!

— Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, chciałem jeszcze raz zobaczyć z wami spadające płatki wiśni. Obiecaj mi, że zrobicie to, nawet, jeśli beze mnie… — Ten bezmyślny uśmiech, który nie opuszcza jego warg jest gorszy niż wszystko inne. Niż jego słowa. Jest to uśmiech, który jasno mówi mi, że już pogodził się ze swoim losem. 

— Bzdura! — burzę się, odpychając te dłonie, odsuwając to ciało. Wstrząsają mną dreszcze, ale nie z zimna, ale złości. Drżę, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego jest tak głupi, tak zaślepiony. — Nie zostawisz mnie tu, ty cholerny tchórzu! Nie zmusisz mnie do życia po tym, jak wygodnie oddasz się w objęcia śmierci. Nie…

_Nie…_

— Posuwasz się za daleko, Kuroda! Jak śmiesz tak mówić, jak śmiesz umniejszać mojej roli, jak…

— Tak!? — wzburzenie, które czuję, jest uzasadnione. Jest uzasadnione, ale mimo to, czuję gorzki posmak w ustach, kiedy kolejne słowa je opuszczają. — Śmierć jest ucieczką, to żywi zostają z całym ciężarem. 

_Nie…_

Wydaje się być zaskoczony. Zdaje się do niego docierać, o czym obaj mówimy, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w naszych zaciśniętych pięściach i napiętych ciałach. 

— Ach tak?! Jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by zrzucać na mnie całą winę, to lepiej, byś się stąd wynosił!

Łapię go za materiał na jego piersi i gwałtownie odpycham, sprawiając, że opada na plecy. Chwilę później siedzę na nim okrakiem, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść, nawet gdyby chciał, zmuszając, by tak leżał, z tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, w których odbija się cały świat. 

Próbuje odepchnąć się nogami, ale nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę tego chce. W tym czasie już pochylam się, obejmując go delikatnie za szyję, mimo jego spojrzenia pełnego zrozumienia, mimo próby odepchnięcia mnie i słów, które powinny powiedzieć mi, bym zniknął. 

Nie pozwolę na to. Nie zmarnuję więcej szansy. 

Przyciskam moje usta do jego, więżę go w pocałunku, wyrywając westchnięcie spomiędzy jego warg. Kontakt trwa chwilę. Moment, który zdaje się dla mnie wiecznością, nim w końcu go puszczam, a jego głowa ponownie opada na podłogę.

Jego oczy są wielkie i zielone. Odbijają mnie. 

— O niczym nie masz pojęcia, prawda?! Dla umarłego wszystko się kończy z chwilą śmiercią. Z prochu powstałeś, w proch się obrócisz i nie ma już nic. To ludzie, których po sobie pozostawisz, mają najgorzej. Nawet, kiedy pozbędą się już wszystkiego co materialne, wówczas pozostaną wspomnienia. To one są najgorsze. Nie chcę ich! Jeśli odejdziesz, zabierz je ze sobą!

— Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, we wszystkim mi umniejszasz! Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, chociaż liczysz się ze wszystkim, co powie ci Seiya. Chcesz powodów do zmartwień!? Naprawdę chcesz? 

_Nie…_

— Taką osobę ja…

_Nie… Wiem co chcę powiedzieć. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie… Dopóki nie będzie po wszystkim._

Uciszam go pocałunkiem. 

A potem kolejnym. 

— Już dość, Tsukishima.

Pozwalam mu przewrócić się na plecy, łkać nad moimi ranami. Pozwalam mu się słuchać, kiedy opowiadam o każdej kolejnej bitwie, o stanie, w jakim znajduje się Seiya. O tym, że nigdy nie podejrzewałem, by coś było w stanie go złamać. 

Trzyma mnie w objęciach, jakbym miał w każdej chwili rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. A może to ja go trzymam. 

— Musimy iść — szepczę, a on tylko potrząsa głową. Żołądek zaciska mi się ze strachu, że to wszytko było na nic. 

— Nie zostawię ludu, nie narażę na śmierć…

— Pamiętasz lalkę, którą ci dałem? — pytam, podnosząc się. Czuję się lepiej, krew, jak podejrzewałem, już dawno przestała płynąć. Póki co jednak musieliśmy uciekać. — Stworzyłem ją na taką sytuację. Zamieńcie się ubraniami i zepnij mu włosy. Nikt nie będzie oczekiwał po nim wielkich słów, gdy dojdzie do rozlewu krwi. 

Tsukishima wygląda na przerażonego. Widzę, jak zaciska pięści, jak patrzy ze strachem w stronę wyjścia. Kieruję się tam, wiedząc, że nie ma ani chwili więcej do stracenia. 

— Ja… wychowałem go… — szepcze zza moich pleców, kiedy wchodzę do przyległego pokoju i zastaję lalkę, która mnie uważnie obserwuje. Po chwili zsuwa z ramion, to co ma na sobie i wyciąga dłoń. Słyszała wszystko i wie, jakie to ważne. 

— Ściągaj ubranie — mówię tylko i sam sięgam do wstążki przytrzymującej jego włosy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak nazwał lalkę, ale nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Dziwnie jest mi posłać mój własny wynalazek na śmierć, ale jest to mniej bolesne, niż zrobienie tego samego z _nim_. 

*

Kiedy zaczyna świtać, mijamy granice naszych ziem. Tsukishima nie odezwał się do mnie ani razu, odkąd wyciągnąłem go ze świątyni, w której modlił się przed odejściem. Ilekroć na mnie patrzy, widzę w jego oczach wszystko to, co chciałbym, dostrzegam niesamowicie ogromny bezkres, wolność. Jednak jego milczenie z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. 

— Gdzie zmierzamy? 

— Tam, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie — odpowiadam. Myślę o wiosce, którą mijaliśmy razem z wojskiem, idąc na zachód i wydaje mi się, iż nie ma lepszego miejsca. Należy ona do silnego klanu, a co najważniejsze, mam tam rodzinę. Wydaje mi się, że mogą nas przyjąć, szczególnie, kiedy nie dowiedzą się, kim naprawdę jest Tsukishima.. Wystarczy, by wieść się rozniosła, by rozpętało się piekło. A później, gdy wszystko ucichnie, skierujemy się dalej, być może do Tokio, miasta tak wielkiego, że nikt nas tam nie znajdzie. Gdzieś w jego część, której nie ogarnęło szaleństwo postępu, gdzieś, gdzieś na obrzeża. 

Kiwa głową w zamyśleniu; patrzę na jego zroszone potem czoło. Wiem, że dla jego dobra, powinienem zarządzić chociaż krótką przerwę. Nigdy nie był równie wytrzymały co my, jego zimna dłoń nigdy nie chciała się ogrzać. 

— Zatrzymajmy się na chwilę — mówię w końcu, odwracając się za siebie. Słońce jest już wysoko, idziemy zatem kilka godzin. W tym miejscu i tak nic nam nie grozi. 

Nie wiem skąd jeszcze biorę siłę, na dalszą podróż. Minie kilka godzin, nim dotrzemy do wioski, gdzie mam znaleźć pomoc medyczną. Ale wytrzymam. Dla niego.

— Idziemy — odpowiada, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Jego kroki są pewne i szybkie, zupełnie jakby nie mógł się zatrzymać, jakby wpadł w rytm, który niesie go przed siebie.

Myślę, że mogę z tym żyć i on też się nauczy. Mimo, że pozostawiłem za sobą wszystko, co mnie kiedykolwiek definiowało, jestem świadom tego, że i tak nie mogło się to równać z faktem, iż mam go przy sobie. 

Seiya miał rację. Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, być może nawet od dnia, kiedy zatrzymałem go, gdy chował się za drzewem, chciałem być jego obrońcą. Teraz to marzenie jest bliższe spełnieniu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Poprawiam miecz u boku, po czym przesuwam się bardziej w lewo, aż czuję, jak ociera się o mnie przy każdym kroku. Mimo to, sam się nie odsuwa, a ja mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że chcę walczyć dla takiej osoby, jaką jest. Że teraz, gdy to wszystko jest już za nami, mogę jej słuchać. 

— Dobrze — szepczę, patrząc przed siebie. Wyciągam dłoń i czekam aż jego drobne palce splotą się z moimi. 

— Wiśnie przekwitają — mówi, a ja przez chwilę zerkam na jego twarz, na której widzę spokój, jakiego nie dostrzegałem na niej od dawna. Być może nigdy. Wówczas podążam za jego spojrzeniem i na moment zatrzymuję się, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. 

Spadające płatki z drzew po obu stronach drogi ścielą się delikatnym dywanem przed nami. Myślę o tym, że nigdy nie widziałem nic piękniejszego, a wówczas Tsukishima puszcza moją dłoń, rozkłada ręce i biegnie przed siebie, kręcąc się pośród spadających płatków, zupełnie jakby był jednym z nich. 

— Ej, Kuroda! Co ty tam robisz z taką poważną miną!?

Śmieję się, puszczając się do niego biegiem. Kiedy wpada w moje ramiona, myślę o tych wszystkich zmarnowanych wiosnach. Gdy jego wargi odnajdują moje, odrzucam je od siebie na rzecz tych, które dopiero przed nami. 

Pośród spadających płatków wiśni. 

*

Mrugam, patrząc na wyciągniętą w moim kierunku gałązkę. Płatki wciąż nie opadły, jest piękna. Równie piękna, co trzymająca ją dłoń, co mlecznobiałe przedramię znikające pod cienkim materiałem. 

— Strasznie wia...ło. — Przełyka. — Ra...no znala...złem. Zła… złamaną gałąź. Do...dobra do zasadzenia. Tak więc... — Wówczas zza pobliskiego drzewa wychodzi jeszcze jedna postać, która kładzie dłoń na szczupłym ramieniu Rena, jak go nazwałem. 

— Dla ciebie. — Tsukishima zbliża się do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym składa pocałunek na moim czole. 

Biorę od Rena gałązkę, drugą ręką obejmując Tsukishimę. Czuję, jak serce łomocze mi w piersi. 

Hybrydowe dzieci są odzwierciedleniem swojego właściciela. Co takiego on we mnie odzwierciedla? Co takiego mu dałem?

Nadzieję.

— Nauczył się mówić — mówię zadowolonym z siebie głosem, patrząc jak Ren odbiega od nas rozradowany i po chwili rozlegają się wesołe okrzyki. — I to były jego pierwsze słowa… — Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. 

Już kiedyś je słyszałem. Wypowiedziane przez usta, teraz tak bliskie moich własnych, już kiedyś widziałem ułamaną gałązkę, trzymaną przez inną, mlecznobiałą, malutką, zimną dłoń. 

_Biegliśmy i biegliśmy, a Tsukishima wciąż miał zimną rękę. Dlatego chciałem jak najszybciej go rozgrzać. Nie puszczając jego dłoni, by się nie przewrócił._

Nadzieję.


End file.
